


Crossing Lines Tonight

by 5secondsoftumblr



Series: Everything One Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Basically, Bottom Michael, M/M, Michaels a kitten, Omega Michael, Smut, Top Luke, he's lukes kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoftumblr/pseuds/5secondsoftumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for anon hope you enjoy it!!  </p><p>a/b/o w/ michael as omega and Luke as alpha and michael goes into heat onstage :) you're the best</p><p>MAKE SURE YOU REQUEST ANY ONE SHOTS YOU'D LIKE ON MY OTHER WORD EVERYTHING ONE SHOT SERIES :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines Tonight

They're rocking out on stage once again, Michael is feeling on top of the world! His hair is newly dyed red and he is in a good place, he feels great. It's during 'Wrapped Around Your Finger' that things start to go wrong.  
They're nearly done for the night, they only have two more songs to go and then Michael can go back to the hotel and sleep for 42 hours, but it seems like thats not going to happen. 

Michael is rocking out so hard he thinks that its normal to start to feel a little dizzy, he looks to Calum who must have noticed and is giving him a concerned look, but he just nods him off and continues with the song. 

Its when the second verse starts that he feels his body start to sweat an excessive amount and he feels himself getting hard, confused and horny Michael starts to slip up his guitar luckily Luke seems to help pick up his slack.

Then he feels it. 

Slick is starting to leak out of Michaels hole. He thinks he might be able to get away with it and just have some suppressants when he gets back at the hotel but then the two songs are over and the other boys are leaving their instruments to take the bow. 

Michael takes off his guitar and tries to keep it together enough to walk to the front and take a quick bow before scurrying off. Calum walks so he's on Michaels right and Lukes on Michaels left. "Fuck." Michael looks up at Luke whos eyes have lost their usual light blue and are now dark and lust blown, he looks ready to fuck.  
"You smell so good kitten." Luke says wrapping an arm around Michaels waist and squeezing it tight. 

The band knew Luke was an alpha along with Ashton, while Calum was an omega and everyone just thought Michael would present as a beta, but they were wrong. 

"Thank you everyone we've been 5 Seconds of Summer!" Ashton yells out into the arena filled of screaming fans, currently unaware of the problem the guitarist is stuck in right now. 

"C'mon lets get you off stage and back to the hotel kitten." Luke growls taking Michaels hand, setting the fans off, and taking him backstage. They pass a few crew members who look at Michael like he's a fresh piece of meat, Luke notices and pushes Michael behind his back yelling "Fuck off all of you he's my mate I'll rip you apart if you even think of touching him!" and then they're rushing through the rest of the venue and into a car to go back to the hotel. 

"Fuck this car just smells of you kitten!" Luke groans clutching Michaels thigh to keep himself calm. Michael is wriggling in his seat and just about on Lukes lap, he's panting against Lukes shoulder and occasionally moaning out loud. Ashton is watching on with desire laced through his eyes but Calum is running his fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"Fuck just you wait until we get back to the hotel babe I'm gonna fucking knot you kitten you'll love it yeah?" Michael moans loudly and nods his head desperately, clutching Lukes arm and subtly humping against Lukes legs. 

"Shh kitten its okay baby I'll take care of you soon yeah? Fuck you'll love it babe." Luke whispers into Michaels ear. The driver finally called back that they were entering the hotels car park and could get out without worrying about fans or paparazzi. Michael whined when he had to climb out of the car but Luke grabbed his hand quickly and walked straight to the elevator and upstairs to his room, he was sharing with Cal but one look at Calum and Ashton and he knew it would be fine. 

Once they were in the hotel room Luke took off his top and got Michael and pushed him up against the wall, pressing hot kisses to his neck while his hands unzipped Michaels pants and pushed them down his legs.  
Michael kicked off his pants and took off his shirt while panting because the pain in his cock is starting to hurt and he's still leaking slick and Luke won't fucking take off his pants. 

"C'mon please Luke take of your pants I n-need you." Michael whispers into the hotel room, only for Luke to attack his lips in hot quick kisses.

"Okay babe one sec." Luke says quickly getting his pants off which leaves him and Michael in their boxers. Luke grabs Michaels hand and pulls him over to the hotel bed, lying down Luke pulls Michael to straddle him and to eventually ride him. 

"Fuck Lukey I'm so slick just put your cock in me please, d-don't need to prep me p-please just knot me!" Luke nodded at Michaels words while pulling off his and Michaels boxers, leaving them both fully naked, hard and horny.  
"Oh shit you're so beautiful baby, my little omega yeah?" Luke says as he grabs his dick by the base and guides it into Michaels dripping hole. 

"Fuck Luke!" Michael moans and leans down onto Lukes chest as Lukes thick alpha cock sinks into Michaels tight omega hole. Luke runs his fingers through Michaels hair to calm him down and to give himself a second because, fuck Michael was really tight. After a few more kisses here and there Luke starts to softly thrust into Michael harder, gaining speed when Michaels moans get louder.

"Luke! L-Luke oh please knot me! Please!" Michael moans while helplessly bouncing on Lukes cock. "Yeah kitten thats right I'm going to knot you, why don't you meow for me kitten hmm?" Luke taunts as he fucks up harder into Michael. While continuing to absolute wreck the small omega on his chest, Michael starts to softly 'meow' while riding Lukes dick non stop. 

"Oh I'm gonna cum Lukey!" Michael starts to whimper when he feels his stomach getting tight and he knows he's going to feel so good. Luke starts to thrust even deeper into Michael while reach forward to start to let Michael thrust into his fist as well. 

"Oh! Lukey!" Michael screams as he shivers from his orgasm hitting him, he cums all over Lukes chest as Luke continues to thrust softly into him. "Kitten I'm gonna knot you, oh shit!" Luke screams as he pulls Mikey to his chest and his knot which was swelled up finally starts to let cum into Mikey.  
"Lukey?" Michael asks in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah kitten?" Luke pulls Michael closer to his chest.  
"Can you bond with me?" Luke looks at Michael with shock in his eyes, not realising that Michael would want to right now. But Luke doesn't wait and nods his head before kissing Michael hard on the lips, his knots still letting cum into Michaels hole.

Luke reaches down and sees Michaels bonding gland in his neck, Luke opens his mouth and bites into it. Immediately Michael can feel Lukes heart beating and can feel his emotions rushing through him, it's the same for Luke and it's like they're one person sharing one heart.

Luke cuddles Michael close to his chest while his knot starts to slowly swell down, he then slips it out and kisses Mikey on the forehead. "I'm just going to clean you up babe." Michael just hums in agreement, not making a big effort to move while Luke runs a cold cloth from the bathroom over his body. Michaels neck hurts a little bit but he feels so happy he can't find it in himself to care.

Once Luke comes back to bed Michael clings onto him and sighs in relief, so happy that he's lucky enough to have such a protective and loving alpha who he gets to spend the rest of his life with. 

"Love you kitten." Luke whispers.

"Love you too Lukey. Michael whispers back.


End file.
